Day of Remembrance
by Prince Da Ripper
Summary: When Bel pisses Fran for the last time, he follows after him in hopes of revenge, only to find something else about the prince. Slight Bel/Mammon, Slight Bel/Fran.


A/N: Uhh, a few things, I'm an amateur writer and beware! This is for my awesome buddies from Crunchyroll! Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: If I did, let's just say that the Mafia World would be ruled by a 16 year old prince. but it isn't so, not mine!

Day of Remembrance

July 2nd.

What made today so damn special that Belphegor so delightfully had to mess up?

It all started from the mere instant I fluttered my eyelids open from the sunlight filtering through the translucent windows occupying the far left of my room. My eyes squinted to the change of light, but I resist rubbing them, allowing my eyes to gradually adjust to it. My worn out and haggard body laid there still, not wanting to move an inch away from the comfort of my warm, soft blanket. It must've been from that late night assassination Belphegor and I went on. It wasn't the target that was so much as barely touching a hair on me, than my so called partner stabbing me throughout the whole time we were out. I stared blankly at the dark white ceiling, just anticipating for something to ensue.

As if predicted, an obnoxious booming voice broke out somewhere in the headquarters from a well known long haired idiot. Ah, yes. Now it really feels like morning in Varia. The shark commander was probably prancing around down there, flapping around that weird sword-arm thing around and shouting his head off. How is it possible that a normal human being could yell that loud? Wait, scratch that. He isn't normal, and neither are the rest of the crazy, psychotic weirdoes that inhabit this hellhole. More like _a_ crazy psychotic weirdo. I heaved a sigh as the shouting ceased for the meantime, and decided it was time before the explosions and deadly brawls erupted. I wouldn't want to be miles near this place it happened.

I raised an arm to hand comb it through my messy sea foam green locks, when a flash of silver near my hand caught of eye. I blinked twice.

"…Eh?"

Another sliver flash. I saw the dark red liquid slide down my fingertips from a fresh cut, oozing ever so slowly, soon feeling the burning sensation from it. From the farthest corner of my eye, I saw something gleam in the light filling the room. I hastily got my stiff senses going, and rolled out the side of the bed, the silver flash flying by and cutting the messy hairs sticking up as I stumbled onto the floor. I use the side of the bed as a make-shift shield from whatever is trying to slice my head off. Yet another one races past from the other side of the half lit room and gets lodged in the carpet flooring, nearly cutting off my toes.

Fearing my life at this point, I make a run for the door. I duck my head low enough and nearly sprint my way out of the death trap, while, what I identified as _those _knives, flew past my head, threatening to stick itself into my skull. I tripped over my own feet at one point when one aimed too low. From that, I ended up my landing face first into the hard-wood hallways. I remained motionless; silently praying to whatever's up there that I had came out of there with all my limbs intact. Only when I hear the clacking footsteps on the hard floor become louder, and cease in front of me, did I actually look up.

"Like your wake up call, froggy?"

After I so pleasingly woke up this fine morning, I trudged down the staircase to have breakfast. I tipped up my insanely large frog hat to balance it upon head. It was only 8:00am and I had one near death experience and a partially broken nose. Hooray.

A wonderful smell lifted up in the air. I sniffed, nearly tasting the amazing scent already. It could only be one thing and one thing only. Lussuria's waffles. Yes, the perverted okama maybe always trying the molest me endless times of the day, but dammit; he can make some good waffles. I rushed swiftly to the dining room, and then when I was within 3 feet of the door opening, I slowed my steps, walking like I wasn't excited or thrilled. An illusionist has got to trick people, right?

I step into the room, to find Lussuria already setting up the plate full of fluffy, crispy waffles on the table. I resisted the urge to sigh in pleasure at the sight of light maple syrup lathered upon rich crimson strawberries and sweet whip cream on those cinnamon fluffs. I walk casually in the room occupied by the boss-obsessed stalker, an anger management commander (who must have calmed down from his tantrum), and the perverted okama. I took my place among said weirdoes and fully masked my blank face that seems to save me from what random crap that appears magically here.

Lussuria loosely hummed a small tune as he busied himself in setting the table and serving food to the others. Thankfully, the Varia was not morning people, so I would come out alive by noon. Usually. My mouth nearly watered when Lussuria perked up a 'Morning Fran-chan!' and set the heaven-on-a-plate in front of me. With assassin like reflects, I grabbed my fork, ready to scarf it all down as fast as I could. Of course metaphorically, or those freaks might classify me with them.

Right when that metal pointed utensil reached the waffles. I felt someone behind me.

Huh?

Something hot was on my face. Really hot. My eyes were closed for some reason so I could not see what the hell was so hot. I lifted my face, wiping my shut eyes of whatever gooey substance was on it and I blinked once it was cleared up and not stinging my face, to see the three idiots staring wide eyed at me with open mouths. What, was my hair messed up?

I glance at my waffles to see something terrible wrong. It was the waffles. THE waffles, ruined and squashed, remote from its previous godly state. I whipped my head around and I could tell my façade must have vanished by now because of the freaky grin that sprouted on his face looked as if it would split.

"Ushishishishishi. Hoped you enjoyed your meal."

I will not lie. I. Am. Pissed.

If you would like to take a trip into my very sane mind, here is what you would visualize: Godzilla raging and trashing Tokyo with his fiery breath and biting some not-so-innocent bystanders head off and throwing them around in a bloody mess. Stepping and crushing buildings in mindless destruction so that no living creature will be able to dare step foot in the city again. I wish my day would be that great.

I fumed my way through my room with my green hair drenched and new clothing. After that fake, annoying, sadistic, childish, no life-okay, I'll stop-, prince 'helped' me eat the delicious waffles I never got to even finish, I had to take a shower down near the kitchen. You do not know how difficult it is to clean maple syrup, whip cream, and cinnamon from your hair; I'm just glad I don't have Squalo-taichou's impossible long hair.

Either Bel-senpai had a crazed killing spree last night or he got laid. Maybe both. Anyway, I was mad. He would do the most ridiculous and sadistic things to make me crack, but he can be so obvious. Not like I would be the type to go and get revenge for his type, that's too cliché. I like it original, verbal abuse. But it was a damn Friday morning, my day off, and there were waffles for breakfast, that's the only thing I can look forward to nowadays. …I hate my life.

I finally got to my room, unscathed for once. I clicked open the door; sighing as I pushed it fully wide. Then I saw it.

Oh, fuck no.

My room, my solitude. It…was trashed. The first piece of destruction was my bed one and only twin sized bed in the corner of my room. It was flipped over and cut open in every place, stuffing ripped out and littered on the floor. The soft blankets and velvet pillows were torn to shreds on the ground along with my aqua computer chair. Oh god, my computer. My eyes flashed to my bundle of electronic joy. The black screen was smashed to bits and the keys pulled right out of the board, mouse cracked and broken. Before my despair, I noticed the thin white pages on my soft carpet. It led to the piles and piles of books upon books thrown down from my bookshelf, dozens of pages torn from its previous binds. I was ready to literally screw the world when I rushed to get to my closed closet and I nearly pulled the knob right out of the door when I flung it open. My clothes were still there, completely organized and straight as I left it. I spotted a yellow sticky note on one of the racks, and I pulled it into my hands, already knowing the culprit of such horror.

_[I got bored. –The prince, Belphegor.]_

Alright, that's it. This is war.

I was ready for sweet payback. Oh, that prince is going to get one year's worth of torture and humiliation in one moment. I'll make sure he becomes the laughing stock of this bloody place and suffers—Master must rubbed off on me too much.

I had already found out his absence from the castle, when I spotted him through my sliced curtains, driving away on a jet black motorcycle off into the pathway towards the city. The first move on my mind was to get the dirt on Bel-senpai. Find all his small flaws, not like he didn't already have a bunch of them, and use it against his own little smug face. Once I saw drive off, I immediately jumped out the three storied window and landed swiftly on the balls of my feet. I dashed for the Varia garage, not wanting to lose the trail on the fallen prince and opened it to see most of the cars and limos taken or busted. The only thing left was a bright neon green buggy in the corner of it. I really do hate this place.

With no choice but to take the annoyingly shining car, I hopped into the vehicle and the engine hummed to life. No time for radio or getting comfortable, I put the shift in reverse, pulling out of the garage and back in drive to race after the blonde assassin. I could barely see the black smoke fumes emitted from his motorcycle, and followed that direction. Bel-senpai really doesn't spare a thought to the environment. I drove through the dense dark green forest that surrounds the base, going through the only dirt path available and it took a good fifteen minutes before I saw the light of day and a highway that lead to the main city. I didn't spot senpai quite yet, but this was the only way to go from this direction.

Just as the highway separated to various streets and roads leading into the highly populated and dense city, my eyes found their way to a completely black motorcycle with golden hair under an equally matching black helmet. I turned sharply to the left with my wheel, cut maybe two or three people out and got a few beeps and curses in return. He rode off to the quite part of town, the part where dainty little stores and locals knew about, so I wondered for a moment where he would be going, but my mind shot back at me with the devious thought of revenge. I followed inconspicuously, or as I could, in a retarded neon green buggy.

If Bel-senpai came in here just to have another 'fun time killing peasant', my trip would've been for nothing. I leaned against the cold brick wall, looking around the corner on the building I was hiding behind. I had the car parked out of view when the storm guardian stopped in front of this block of quiet little stores, and stepped off his motorcycle, taking off this helmet to put atop of the vehicle. I could vaguely see him walk right into a….flower shop? That caught me by surprise. Flowers and Bel-senpai? I could only imagine him prancing in a field of flowers, the plants dying and turning to an ugly brown under each step he took. I half-expected the place to blow up any second and civilians running about. Ten minutes up, nothing. Wow, life never ceases to prove me wrong.

Seconds later, without any screaming or police sirens, the prince walked out. With flowers. A bouquet of lavender rich flowers in an expensive white handkerchief wrapped around the edge of the stems. I was clearing staring with disbelief, I mean, who wouldn't after spending every second of the day with that demonic devil. I almost missed him when he was next to his motorcycle, and was ready to jump back into that horrid car, when I just spotted him only putting the flowers there, and walking off to another direction. Damn, I would need to get close. Running back to the car, I snatched a brown fedora that I brought before I left and tucked my short noticeable light green hair under it. I stalked after the golden-haired prince, masking my presence with an illusionary veil so I wouldn't be caught red handed so easily.

Bel-senpai stepped into a pretty plain building, but the sign 'bank' made it obvious where he went. I didn't follow him inside of course, and settled looking as if I was intently reading a restaurant's menu when he went inside. I really didn't understand why Bel-senpai even needs to go to a bank. Even his people have people that have people to do his every day crap. Out of the corner of my eye, the so called prince was walking out of the building with something in his hands. Time to get my glasses out. I squinted further and saw green colored bills in those slender fingers. Wait, bills? Last time I checked that fake prince never carried around paper money, saying 'it was for plebeians' and held solely numerous credits cards in his wallet. I followed suit after him whiling whistling with hands in my pocket. I got into the car just as senpai speeded away with the flowers and money. Only one thing was on my mind once I drove after him.

Bel-senpai…on a date?

I was really tempted to laugh at the thought, really. What simple minded woman would be sane enough to go for that narcissist? Well, besides the fact that they all seem to have their head in their pants whenever we would be on a reconnaissance mission and past along the red light district. The fallen prince wouldn't even have to try, as so much get flowers and money, to get a girl anyway, so what was up this time? I was so spaced out; I nearly drove past Bel-senpai when he got off his motorcycle, setting his flower aside on it. Weird.

I stayed in the safety of my car when 'his majesty' loitered around a pretty empty plaza. Ignoring my thought that I really felt like a creepy stalker, I noticed his head changed suddenly to a different direction. I followed his line of view to see a petite brunette waving off at him with a bright smile. That was his date? I'm pretty sure Bel-senpai couldn't score a girl who looked that pure and sane. The crazed prince seemed to notice her, because he smiled that wide grin and sauntered towards her and into a small café. Oh, now this is where revenge kicks in. Just watching senpai fall head over heels for a girl had my inner thoughts laugh.

I was a split second away from jumping out of here to get the dirt on the fake prince, when the café belled chimed once more and I turned my head to that direction. It was Bel-senpai, without the girl. Did he get dumped already? He was carrying something, a clear cup of some strange light pink liquid and now strolled back to his bike. I utterly confused. Maybe he killed that girl? But what's the drink from then? No matter what I thought of, I couldn't piece it up together. I looked up from the window and saw senpai's face. Staring straight at me. My heart froze and swore I wasn't breathing. I hastily ducked my head under the side doors. He couldn't have seen me, right? He was far off and I was in a car, and my hat made sure my hair was out of view. I waited a few seconds, before peeking up a little to see him walking in the other way. Thank god, I did not want to be killed today. It was already messed up as it is.

I watched him drive away, and I got my car engine started. How much more places is Bel-senpai going to drag him?

The next place was probably to most in-character place where I would imagine the deranged prince; a cemetery. This time I decided to follow on foot. I settled for hiding behind one of the trees that scattered around the area of the graveyard. I did recognize this cemetery though. It was where fallen mafioso laid to rest, and it was pretty big to hold them all. Bel-senpai was walking with the lavender flower bouquet and pink drink in his hands, the green bills stuffed in one of his jacket pockets. Ah, so the whole date thing was wrong, but he was actually going to mourn a deceased?

He stopped at one gravestone, no different from the rest and knelt down to it. I couldn't see what he was doing since his back was faced at me. A gust of wind blew at me, my hat flying off my head and blowing it away. I tried to grab it back, but stopped before I thought I would be seen, letting it fly off in the breeze. Great, now my obvious hair would make this as hard as it is.

In an effort to watch closely, I hide behind one gravestone to the next, until I was at a good hearing distance away from the self-proclaimed prince. I peeked out a bit to see the grave Bel-senpai was now sitting crossed legged in front of was decorated with the same lavender flowers from before. Then he suddenly spoke out.

"Hi Mammon. Happy birthday, ushishishishi."

Mammon…? My processor and reason I have to wear the ridiculous frog hat? I never knew much about the previous Varia mist guardian; unless it was the blonde always pestering him about how much stronger and powerful the illusionist was than me.

"Be grateful, the prince is actually here to see you."

Same good old senpai.

"I know you like the flowers, Mammon. I handpicked them myself after all. Aha, remember when that time when the idiot sharkie was…" Belphegor drifted on in a sing song voice.

The prince continued to ramble on through past memories and events to the cold piece of stone. I sat there behind the tomb, silently thinking how human Bel sounded right now. No cold threats or hollow insults, just like he was talking to a good friend. He would laugh here and there, chatting fondly with no secrets to hide. I wondered just how close were the two guardians were to each other, almost feeling guilty for eavesdropping.

"Remember that un-cute kouhai I told you about last time?" My ears perked up.

" Shishishi, he's as snarky as ever. Endless times where I wanted to cut off that sharp tongue of that froggy."

I held my tongue between my teeth and shivered.

"He can be so fun to mess around with; you should have seen him this morning. That look on his face was priceless!" Belphegor snickered, trying to imitate the face that was apparently the one I made. And I felt sorry for that bastard. "It's no wonder the frog was trying to follow me around all day like a lost puppy."

I gulped. He knew? I froze stiff, hoping me didn't see me from here and huddled my knees close to my chest.

"You shouldn't have to worry about your successor, he can take a hit. He may even hold his ground against you, shishishi. Even if I wanted to kill him, all he would do is run away, the coward. But you should really be here to see him; I think you might like him as much as I do." Belphegor commented airily

I felt a little weird. Back at home, he would always throw insults at me, which I gladly throw back, and harassing me every chance he got. And now he's said he enjoys having me here?

I heard a shuffling of paper and looked over an inch to see the golden-haired killer pull out the paper money from before, straightening it out. He put the entire stack of bills on top off the gravestone pedestal and sat comfortable on the soft grass that blew in the wind.

"Here's the payment from the last time we played hide and seek, greedy baby. You kept bothering me for it, and the prince always keeps his word if course. That game wasn't fair though, you used your tracking powers, shishishi." Belphegor laughed at the memory of his younger days, grinning from ear to ear.

The young assassin began ranting about the Vongola guardians this time, cracking about the bomber boy with his constant anger and how he would end up being singed after every 'visit'. My mind drifted about the deceased arcobaleno that made Bel-senpai care so damn much. How did the illusionist put up with the fake prince's crazy antics on a daily basis?

"Here, Mammon. Your favorite drink, strawberry milk." Bel said in his usually childish voice and took out the cup of light pink liquid out from behind him. Taking out an empty cup, he poured the drink into it so both evened out. I set one cup on the pedestal and left the other in his hand. An innocent smile played on his lips, as he stared fondly at the gravestone.

"Mammon…I miss you."

Right after those words left his mouth; he lifted the cup to his mouth, taking a long drink, and then set it back down on the ground. I couldn't see his face anymore, since he slouched and his hair shadowed over it. Nothing else was said, and silence took its place.

I stood up. By this time, I already had forgotten about this morning's events. If he already knew I was here, then it doesn't make much of a different to continue hiding myself. I made it clearly known when my footsteps brushed against the swaying grass and stood behind Bel-senpai. He made neither noise nor movement to my approach, so I made my way to his right and sat down on the grass next to him. I said nothing, even if I wanted to, I wouldn't know what to say. I glanced at the gravestone before the both of us.

_Viper of Varia and Arcobaleno_

A standard mafia grave. With only the name and the family they belonged to. No pictures or life span, nothing else was needed to know about the dead. The gravestone was cold; I could tell, and looked as if it had been there for a few years.

I stared blankly with senpai next to me, head down. I thought maybe he hated me or he just didn't care whether I had showed up or not. He sat cross-legged in the same position, but a silent aura surrounded him. I couldn't tell what he was doing, but I saw something small clear fall from him, falling to the grass.

I don't remember how long I sat there with him. It might've been for minutes or for hours. The sky had since turned into an array of colors, blood red dominating the wide spread canvas. The slow wind from before had picked up and took the paper money along with it, as they scattered away from the pedestal, one by one and off into the air.

A/N: Okay, so the end! So not really any pairing, just for the hell of Fran-stalking. Review if you want, that'll boost my EXTREMELY low self-confidence! Bye bii!


End file.
